Lloyd's relationships
Relatives Nora Nebulon Francine Nebulon Leo Andromedos Mr. Nebulon "Oh hey sorry buddy. Here we are all talking about going with our dads and we kinda forgot about your dad not being around and all." -Eddie apologizing to Lloyd when their friends were talking about going camping with their dads Lloyd's father is an unseen figure who is only mentioned once in one episode and never heard of again. Not much is known about him and what Eddie meant by him "not being around and all". So it is unclear whether he left his family, or if he had died prior to the beginning of The Big 1–3. Of course the fact that Lloyd's mother has a different surname to her father, it can be assumed that because she kept the surname he was a good father and had passed away. Love Interests Brittany Boviak "But secretly...I've always loved you." -Brittany confessing her feelings to Lloyd. Lloyd and Brittany first met in 1st grade, when Lloyd moved to Intrepdville with his parents. On Lloyd's first day, the school bully Rodney Glaxer tripped him up and humiliated him in front of the entire class. Lloyd landed on Brittanys finger painting and ruined it. Despite Lloyd trying to apoligise and be friendly, Brittany shot him down and took an instant disliking for him. One day sometime after Lloyd's humiliating experience in class Brittany was walking her first puppy in Intrepidville park when she found Lloyd carving something on one of the trees. When she asked him what he was doing he ran off crying and embarrassed. Unbeknownst to Lloyd at the time, Brittany took a look on the tree and saw Lloyds message "Lloyd luvs Brittany." Brittany was touched by this and wrote her own message on the tree "and Brittany luvs Lloyd too." but Lloyd would not know about this until 7th Grade. Cindy "Lloyd's Actually a very nice boy-" "Yeah! Nice and pathetic!" -Cindy's two heads defending and insulting Lloyd. Lloyd first met Cindy outside her bedroom window when he went to fetch the ball he and Eddie Horton were playing with. At first she seemed nice and genuinely liked Lloyd and Lloyd seemed to be smitten with Cindy as well, to the point where he asked her out to the dance and she gladly accepted. That is until Lloyd finally noticed Cindy's other head, which was mean, brash and rude. Faced with a tough dilemma on whether or not to break up with Cindy, Lloyd went with her after taking some advise from his family and friends. However things between Lloyd and Cindy's mean head only got worse, especially when Cindy's mean head insulted Lloyd's dancing, the latter finally snapping and confessing that he should have dumped Cindy on the phone when he had the chance. Cindy (Both Heads) Hurt by this, ran off crying, with all the other girls on the dance floor following after her. Lloyd felt bad for making Cindy cry but still wished he had never asked her to the dance in the first place, until Eddie comes and talks Lloyd into forgiving her and accepting both sides to Cindy, saying that everyone has two sides to them. Realizing he hurt Cindy, Lloyd apologizes to both of Cindy's heads and asks her for another chance, to which she accepts, realizing she was also being a jerk too. Although the two don't go out on another date after this, they still remain good friends, to the point where they trust Lloyd and his friends to help the new girl Sirenia around school. However, she soon regrets this when Sirenia hypnotizes all the boys in the school, including Lloyd, into being one of her devoted boyfriends. Cindy then saves the day by getting a boy of Sirenia's species to hypnotize Sirenia, thereby breaking Sirenia's spell on all the boys at Luna Vista. Lloyd is greatly appreciative of Cindy for saving him and his friends. Friends Eddie Horton Douglas McNoggin Kurt Blobberts Boomer Frank Horton Station Enemies Sirenia Rodney Glaxer Megan Frontok ﻿ ﻿